Boundaries Crossed
by Splashpaw
Summary: He lived under the trees. She lived in the reeds. He hated the water. She lived from it. Yet they both loved each other more than life itself. When Silverstream announces to Graystripe that she is expecting kits, he never expects the disaster that happens when she has them. Courtesy of littleflower54276408. First challenge for NerdClan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a challenge for NerdClan. The theme is for forbidden love. If you don't like forbidden love, skive off the page or make your flame worth reading. If you're not gonna flame, it's fine, but I'd advise skiving off the page if that's the case.  
**

**A few notes about the challenge:**

**- It will be in chapters**

**- The characters are canon**

**- It will be forbidden love**

**- The pairing for the forbidden love is GraystripeXSilverstream  
**

**- Takes place around the book Forest of Secrets, and therefore contains spoilers to the book *SPOILER ALERT*  
**

**That's about all I can think of right now. Oops, yeah, I need to do the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: **Splashpaw doesn't own Warriors. If she did, Silverstream wouldn't have died kitting and Graystripe wouldn't have taken Millie as a mate. The series is owned by Erin Hunter(s). The plot line comes from Forest of Secrets.

**Okay, um.. here.. and I'm doing it from both of their POVs.  
**

**Oh! And another note. I'm following along the main series, just not word-for-word**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

_"You idiot! What are you going on my territory!" Silverstream spat at him. Graystripe shook out his fur._

_"Drowning?"_

_Silverstream twitched her whiskers, trying to look impatient, but she really felt amused. "Can't you drown in your own territory?"_

_Graystripe's yellow eyes glimmered with amusement. "Ah, but who would save me there?"_

Graystripe rolled over in his sleep as the happy memory. If only he and Silverstream lived in the same Clan._ I'd join RiverClan in a heartbeat for her... if she wanted..._

**. . .  
**

Silverstream smoothed down a tuft of fur. Her Clanmates were still asleep. The leaf-bare had hit them harder than they had expected. The river had risen higher before it had frozen, and the attack from ThunderClan still gave her a small shiver. But it was what had happened in the last two moons that made her feel nervous and twitchy.

_"Silverstream!" _

_Graystripe's meow grew audible once more as Silverstream surfaced the water and scrambled up onto the bank. "How's the prey running?" she meowed. _

_Graystripe moved closer to her. "It's great." He raised his head to face her, and she saw anxiety in his yellow eyes. "What about you?'_

_"We're doing fine," she replied, all too aware of her_ _body, which, although normally sleek with the look of a cat who was well fed, was unkempt and skinny looking. She tried to look as if she didn't mind it.  
_

_"Is everything all right?' he asked anxiously. _

_"Yes..., yes, everything's fine..."She hesitated. "Want to learn how to fish?"_

_"Want to learn how to climb trees?" he meowed teasingly. She laughed.  
_

_"Graystripe, you know very well that RiverClan isn't adopted to the trees like you!" she meowed, pretending to look crestfallen.  
_

_"Much as you know that ThunderClan can't fish," he retorted lightly._

_Silverstream thought a moment. If he was willing to teach her to climb trees, why deny the offer. "Okay then," she meowed. "I'll let you teach me. What's the first step?"  
_

She shook out her fur after grooming the last of her fur. She could hear the soft cries of the kits. That meant the Clan was waking up. Sighing, Silverstream curled up in hernest, allowing her mind to drift onto the past...

"Silverstream, wake up!"

She opened her eyes. Mistyfoot was leaning over her with a panicked look in her eyes. "We've got to abandon the camp!" Wide-awake now, Silverstream scrambled to her paws and looked around her. Water was already washing into the queens' sleeping area.  
"What about the kits?"

"We've got them! Don't worry about them, just go!" Mistyfoot meowed over the rushing of the water around them.

**. . .**

**Graystripe's POV:**

"What?" Fireheart's jaw gaped in a yawn as Graystripe poked him in the belly.

Graystripe prodded the ginger tom again as he rubbed his eyes. Graystripe blinked anxiously down at him. "I want to visit Silverstream to check if she's okay, you know the river's been rising lately and I want to check on her."

Fireheart yawned. "She lives in RiverClan, Graystripe. How do you expect to sneak out of camp without the whole Clan noticing?"

"Please," pleaded Graystripe, staring imploringly at his friend. "I need to know if she's okay."

Fireheart sighed and scrambled to his paws. "Alright, fine, but Tigerclaw'd better not see us."

Graystripe blinked. "Thanks, Fireheart," he mewed gratefully to his friend as they sneaked out of the den, careful not to tread upon their sleeping Clanmates' tails.

"And where are you two sneaking off to?" Tigerclaw's voice growled, making Graystripe jump.

"Dirtplace," muttered Fireheart.

"Together?" Tigerclaw meowed.

"Why, is there a problem with that, Tigerclaw?" meowed Fireheart. Tigerclaw flared up.

"You want to watch that tongue of yours, kittypet," he spat. Fireheart bristled.

"I'll watch it when you watch yours," he retorted. Graystripe's tail flicked nervously against his friend's flank. _Don't provoke him!_

Tigerclaw's lip peeled back in a snarl, but he didn't say anything and allowed them to continue on their way to the dirtplace.

"Great StarClan, Fireheart, you want to be careful around Tigerclaw!" Graystripe breathed as soon as they were out of earshot. "He'll tear that pelt of yours off one day if you're not careful!"

"I didn't ask him to hate me," Fireheart growled, breathing hard. "So then. . . where do you usually go to check on Silverstream?"

"At the river by the stepping stones," meowed Graystripe. "Hurry up!" he begged as they hurried out of the camp and padded toward the river.

**~Time Skip:**

"There it is!" Graystripe meowed as they approached the river. Fireheart's mouth gaped open. "You can't possibly be thinking of crossing that..."

"What about Silverstream?" Graystripe meowed worriedly. _What if the water's flooded the camp? What will happen to her?_ As these thoughts raced through his mind, he could see Fireheart seemed to be fighting against his better judgement.

"There's no way we can cross that river," he finally decided. "You can see about her at the next Gathering."

Graystripe's stomach lurched. "What if she doesn't come to the next Gathering?" he protested.

Fireheart's expression wavered. "She will. She's a RiverClan cat. She can swim if she needs too."

"But she was probably asleep when the flood hit," Graystripe retorted. _Can't he see why I have to go? _"You wouldn't leave Sandstorm if she were here, would you?"

The deafening noise from the river was making it hard to hear each 's gaze softened as he stared at his friend. "You won't do her any good if we die trying to check on her," he meowed over the roaring of the river.

Graystripe opened his mouth for a retort, but just as he was thinking up a stinging reply, another wave washed over the bank, and, to his horror, he saw a mat of twigs and branches, with two tiny kits yowling in terror.

"Fireheart!" Graystripe croaked. "We've got to save them!"

Fireheart's uncertain look changed to determination."Okay.. one.. two... THREE!"

Graystripe jumped into the river; he might not know how to swim but he couldn't let his friend or the kits die. _StarClan, please, give us the strength to rescue the kits and get out of this river!" _he begged silently.

He was beginning to panic, but he forced himself to be calm and paddled wildly. He started to move his legs like running on land. His movements were very slow and sluggish at first, but after a few heartbeats he got the hang of it. Just then, Fireheart's head popped above the water. He was breathing hard and holdding two kits by their scruffs.

Graystripe swam over to him and took one of the kits; they both thrashed their paws and tried to swim upward, but the kits were weighing them down. Graystripe saw that the bank was closer to his right and motioned to Fireheart so he would see it. The ginger tom flicked his ears in response, and they let themselves be dragged toward the bank.

**A/N: I know that was a bit rushed but I don't have the book to refer to so it's all made up ^^**

Another wave washed over them, knocking them off course, but they slammed their paws onto the bank and scrambled onto the shore. Graystripe lifted his kit onto a dry clump of grass and begain licking its fur the wrong way to get it warming up faster. Fireheart began licking the black kit's fur the wrong way as well.

"Thank StarClan that's over," Fireheart gasped. "I could sleep for a moon."

"Well, you can't," meowed Graystripe. "We have to bring these kits to their camp. Which Clan d'you think they belong to?"

"RiverClan," Fireheart gasped. "It's not like ShadowClan lives very close to the river, so they'd be dead by now if they came from ShadowClan. Same with WindClan.." Graystripe sniffed the gray kit gingerly. "Yeah. It's RiverClan. That means we could go drop them off in the RiverClan camp, and I could see Silverstream-"

"Uh-oh," muttered Fireheart suddenly. Graystripe looked curiously at him. "What is it-"

"What are _you_ doing here?" A curt voice interrupted him.

Graystripe's stomach gave an unpleasant was Leopardfur, RiverClan's deputy. Of all the RiverClans aside from Silverstream he would have liked to see right now, it was Leopardfur. She had never forgiven him for Whiteclaw's fall into the gorge, and Graystripe still felt a pang of guilt every time he remembered what happened. Her amber eyes burned into his pelt and he felt another unpleasant squirm in his stomach again.

She was accompanied by two other warriors, Blackclaw and Stonefur. Graystripe shot an alarmed look at Fireheart. His friend returned him a look that said, _Now what do we do?_

"What are you doing?" Leopardfur repeated menacingly. Blackclaw was sheathing and unsheathing his claws, every movement of his clearly full of hostility. Stonefur, however, remained silent. His gaze had fallen upon the half-dead kits Graystripe and Fireheart had rescued. His eyes suddenly widened. "They've found Mistyfoot's missing kits!"

"Drowning them, more like!" growled Blackclaw suddenly. Leopardfur's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing with them?" she growled. "Were you trying drown them?"

Graystripe glanced at Fireheart. He had gone rigid with anger.

"If we were trying to drown these kits, do you really think we would've died trying to get them out of the water?" he spat at the golden tabby.

"If you weren't trying to drown them, you might have been trying to steal them!" Blackclaw growled.

"Blackclaw!" Leopardfur meowed. There was a hint of warning in her tone. "Let them explain."

"We'll tell Crookedstar," meowed Graystripe suddenly. Fireheart shot him a warning glance. Leopardfur opened her mouth to retort, but Stonefur stepped forward to confront the deputy.

"They're most likely telling the truth," he meowed. "What would ThunderClan gain by trying to steal them? All that they would get would be more mouths to feed. And why would they risk their lives trying to drown them? Let them speak to Crookedstar if they want." Leopardfur bristled; but despite the fact that she was bristling and her gaze was furious, he could tell she was considering the matter.

"Oh, all right then," she spat. "Come with us. We'll take you to see Crookedstar."

**A/N: I have the next chapter written, I just need to post it, and I'm not going to post it until I get at least 3 reviews. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~ Splash**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! But first, let me answer the reviews!  
**

**FanficTo-A-T: **I've got it written already!Haha! Here's the next chapter xD

** elizabethspriggs92:** Thanks! Yeah I always try to be as descriptive as I can. Sorry i didn't put the dots there; for some reason it deletes your whole penaname every time I do it. x3**  
**

**litttleflower54276408: **I'm having Silver die having the kits I guess but I'll use the challenge "It was different" to be a sequel to it and Millie joins another Clan whiel Graystripe goes back to ThunderClan :P Thank you though :3 I try my best to keep the characters _**not**_ OOC.**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Silverstream rested her tail comfortingly on Mistyfoot's shoulder. "Calm down," she meowed. "We'll find them. They can't have gone far. We only left them for a few moments."

"A few moments!" Mistyfoot growled. "I should have stayed with them the whole time!"

"Crookedstar sent a patrol to go look for them," Silverstream assured her. "It can't have taken them too long-"

She was cut off as a voice called, "Crookedstar! We've found the kits!"

It was Leopardfur. Silverstream drew in a deep breath to conceal her excitement; Leopardfur was followed by Graystripe and the ginger ThunderClan warrior who had been at the river when Graystripe fell in, although at the time they had been accompanied by their apprentices; Silverstream's stomach gave a lurch of excitement... Blackclaw and Stonefur brought up the rear, carrying Mistyfoot's two lost kits. At this point Mistyfoot streaked toward the cats shrieking, "My kits! My kits!"

Silverstream stole a glance at Graystripe. His fur was sopping wet. His yellow gaze met her green gaze, and she caught a flash of the affection he saved just for her.

Crookedstar padded toward the patrol.

"What happened?" he asked stiffly.

"We were walking by the river," meowed the ginger warrior called Fireheart, "and we saw these two kits on this mat of twigs and branches in the river-"

"-and we jumped in and saved them," meowed Graystripe, cutting his friend off. "Is that all so bad?"

Silverstream watched her father, waiting breathlessly for his reply. At last, he spoke.

"RiverClan thanks you for your help," he meowed gruffly.

Fireheart had been staring around at the RiverClan cats, who were obvviously thin compared to their usual plumpness. "We could hunt for you, if you like," he offered. Crookedstar shook his head.

"You've done more than enough for us," he meowed stiffly. "You may leave us."

Silverstream's stomach churned as Graypool, the mother of Stonefur and Mistyfoot, stood up and stalked toward Crookedstar.

"You're too proud for your own good," she rasped. "The river's poisoned, you know full well it is." Fireheart's eyes widened.

"The river's poisoned?" he asked her.

Graypool turned to face him. "Yes," she growled. "It used to be clean and pure, but the Twoleg kits play in the river and throw their junk into it when they're done. The fish get poisoned, and so do any cats who eat them." Turning back to Crookedstar, she meowed, "Let them hunt for us, if they are willing to. The last thing we should do now is deny any help offered to us."

Crookedstar was silent. Silverstream could almost feel his feeling about this; how this must humiliate him to have to allow another Clan to help him; to be held in the hospitality of warriors from another Clan and be unable to deny the help offered. She also admired Graypool's courage; not many RiverClan cats would talk back to her father like that.

"Fine," he meowed at last. "You may hunt for us as long as the river stays this high. Once it goes down, you are no longer welcome in our territory." He turned and walked back to his den. Silverstar breathed out a sigh of relief.

"We'll start now," meowed Fireheart. Graystripe tore his gaze from Silverstream's and walking toward the camp entrance.

"'Bye," she whispered.

_Wait till he hears what I have to say!_

**Graystripe's POV:**

A wave of relief crashed over Graystripe as Fireheart motioned to him to join him. _Silverstream's alive! _He padded after his friend out of the RiverClan camp.

They hunted for RiverClan all morning and were rewarded well. Graystripe caught a shrew and a bird, and Fireheart caught two mice and a squirrel .

They returned to the RiverClan camp feeling very pleased with themselves.

When they were leaving, Silverstream beckoned him to her by the barrier.

"You'll be here tomorrow?" she asked him anxiously.

"Of course," replied Graystripe. "Why are you worried? It's not like we have to swim the river again and almost drown."

"I have something I want to tell you," she meowed. Her anxiety seemed to have vanished; it had been replaced by excitement.

"Can't you tell me now?" he meowed. She shook her head. "Not yet," she meowed. I have to be sure."

"Sure of what?" Graystripe was puzzled.

"Just come tomorrow, alright?' she whispered back as Fireheart meowed, "Come on, Graystripe! We gotta go before Tigerclaw realises we're missing."

"Coming!" Graystripe called and he hurried after his friend back to camp.

They caught a mouse so if some cat asked where they had gone they could say they had been hunting.

* * *

"Fireheart!" Graystripe hissed the next morning. "We've got to get up and hunt for RiverClan!"

Fireheart rubbed his eyes with a paw and reluctantly scrambled to his paws. His eyes were bleary with sleep. "Okay.."

They padded out of the den. As they reached the fern tunnel, Cloudkit crashed into Fireheart's side.

"Fireheart!" he mewled. Fireheart shot a glance at Graystripe. Graystripe blinked sympathetically.

"Where are you going?" Cloudkit mewed excitedly.

"Out," said Fireheart briskly.

"Out where" -Cloudkit's blue eyes grew round- "are you going on a special mission?"

"Yes," hissed Graystripe.

"Where?" mewed Cloudkit again.

"Away from nosy kits," Graystripe hissed.

"Maybe you can go ask the elders for a story," mewed Fireheart. Cloudkit's tail drooped.

"Or you can go play with your littermates," meowed Fireheart.

"Okay," meowed Cloudkit, and Graystripe and Fireheart walked outside the barrier. Darkstripe stopped them at the entrance. "Where are you going?" he growled.

"O-on patrol," stammered Graystripe.

Darkstripe stared at them through narrowed eyes. "Really? Who sent you? Bluestar? Tigerclaw?"

"No one sent us," mumbled Fireheart. "W-we thought we would go hunting- b-because of leaf-bare and stuff.."

"I see," Darkstripe said. He looked as though he would quite like to claw their muzzles off, but instead he meowed, "Well, if you're going out without orders, StarClan grant it that you catch anything. Though I wouldn't expect that from a kittypet."

Fireheart bristled at the kittypet jibe, but Graystripe nudged him and hissed, "Come on!" _We can't afford for him to tell on us..._

Fireheart took a deep, calming breath, tore his gaze from the silver-and-black warrior, and followed Graystripe out through the fern tunnel.

They ran until they reached the fallen tree branch by the river. It wasn't as sturdy as it had been the previous day, and it was bobbing up and down on the raging river, but somehow they managed to get across without falling in.

Graystripe and Fireheart didn't have to hunt long this time. Fireheart caught a squirrel and two sparrows and Graystripe caught a mouse.

**...**

Silverstream waited nervously at the camp, barely containing herself. Graystripe would be so happy when he found out! This would bond them together for life.  
_Our kits will be the best warriors in all of the Clans,_ she thought happily. Just as this thought was flitting across her mind, Graystripe and Fireheart came racing into the camp. Graystripe was carrying a mouse and Fireheart was carrying a squirrel and two sparrows. Excitement flooded through her again and she had to breathe deeply to keep it contained.

_Graystripe!_

Leopardfur, who was watching from across the cleared space for their makeshift camp, was eying Graystripe with obvious dislike. Silverstream was sure she knew what was going through her Clanmate's mind- she still must blame Graystripe for Whiteclaw's death. _Can't she just let it go?_

She walked over to Graystripe. By now the excitement boiling up inside her was almost beyond tolerance. She met his gaze, and he nodded. They walked over into the shelter of the willow tree outside the entrance to the makeshift camp.

"Graystripe." She was practically fighting to keep her voice a whisper. "I'm expecting our kits!"

Graystripe's eyes stretched wide with shock. Silverstream watched him intently. His eyes were starting to show the excitement she was feeling right now. "You mean it?" he whispered.

"Of course," she purred. "Do you really think I'd play with your emotions like that?"

Graystripe glowed with pleasure. "I don't believe it!" he whispered happily. "How many kits are you expecting?"

Silverstream paused. She hadn't expected him to ask this. "I don't know," she admitted, "but Mudfur thinks it will likely be under four."

"That's great!" Graystripe purred. "You know what this means, right-"

Silverstream was lost for words. Instead of replying, she leaned forward and rubbed her nose against his furry cheek. He allowed her to do this for a moment, then, when she let him go, he meowed, "Is it okay if I tell Fireheart? He won't tell anyone."

Silverstream was too happy to care if he did tell anyone. "Of course," she murmured. Graystripe purred and touched his nose to hers. They sat there for a little while, tails twined, underneath the willow.

"Graystripe!" Fireheart meowed, popping his head out of the entrance. "We've got to go!"

Silverstream sighed. If only they lived in the same Clan, things could be so much easier...

"Fireheart!" meowed Graystripe abruptly. "Silverstream is expecting my kits!"

Fireheart stared at Graystripe. "What?"

"Silverstream is expecting my kits!" repeated Graystripe happily.

The ginger warrior's green eyes widened. "What- oh, great StarClan, Silverstream, don't tell me-"

"-I am expecting Graystripe's kits?" Silverstream meowed, fixing him with her green gaze. "And I don't care about the warrior code. Our love is stronger than any code."  
Fireheart opened his mouth and then closed it. After a moment, he managed to say, "You'll have to be careful about this, though. You can't ever tell your Clanwho the father is," he mewed to Silverstream. The silver-gray she-cat shrugged.

"I don't care! This will bond me and Graystripe together for life!" she meowed excitedly.

**...Curse you, Millie.**

"Graystripe, you can't tell anyone that you have a mate." Fireheart seemed frantic. "Like ever."

"Oh I won't," Graystripe meowed, rubbing his nose against Silverstream's.

"Bye, Silverstream," he murmured as he followed Fireheart away from the RiverClan camp.

"Good-bye!" she called as they disappeared from sight.

**...**

Graystripe jumped from the tree-branch onto the bank.

"Lucky no one caught us- _Cloudkit, what are you doing here?"_

Graystripe whipped around to come face-to-face with Cloudkit.

"I followed you," the fluffy white kit meowed proudly. "I followed your scent from camp to here. And I was good wasn't I? You didn't even see me."

There was no denying that, as Graystripe hadn't even noticed that they had been tailed.

"... Fireheart, what were you and Graystripe doing in RiverClan territory?"

Before either Graystripe or Fireheart could reply, a voice growled from the bushes. "Yes, I'd like to know that too."

They turned again. Even Cloudkit looked surprised. Graystripe felt an unpleasant wiggle in his stomach. Tigerclaw was glowering at all three of them, and the look on his face told Fireheart and Graystripe they were in very deep trouble indeed.

There was a look of suppressed triumph about him. "Come with me, all of you," he growled. Slowly, Graystripe padded toward the dark tabby warrior. Fireheart shot Cloudkit a warning look as he followed his friend. The snow-white kit stared nervously at them and then plodded after them.

**Time skip:**

"Bluestar!" Tigerclaw called. "I found them!"

Graystripe's heart did another flip, as it always did when he was in trouble.

"Come in," the blue-gray she-cat meowed.

"Wait here," the dark brown tabby growled, and vanished behind the lichen-covered rock that hid the inside of the den from view. Graystripe heard Bluestar's and Tigerclaw's indistinct voices. Then there was a long silence.

A moment later the deputy reappeared. "Follow me," he said.

Cloudkit opened his mouth to object, but Fireheart flicked his tail across his mouth and he fell silent.

Bluestar was sitting in her den with her eyes shut tight; but she must have heard them entering, as she meowed, "Sit."

Graystripe, Fireheart, and Cloudkit sat. Tigerclaw remained standing.

At last she opened her eyes and meowed, "Tigerclaw has just told me that you were in RiverClan territory."

At once Fireheart opened his mouth, "That's true," he meowed. "But-"

"He also informed me that you were hunting for the RiverClan cats before you hunted for our Clan," Bluestar cut him off. Tigerclaw flicked his tail impatiently.

"Cloudkit tailed them, and though it's a good thing he did, I remember you ordering that no kits were to leave the camp until the river went down," he growled.

"But-" Cloudkit started to object.

"Cloudkit." Bluestar's voice was stern. "You do know I ordered that no kits were to leave camp?"

"Yes," Cloudkit meowed sullenly, "But-"

"And you promptly disobeyed me?"

"Yes," Cloudkit mewed.

"Do you know why I ordered no kits were to leave camp?" Bluestar meowed sternly.

"Because the river is high," Cloudit meowed. "But-"

"Cloudkit. I ordered that no kits were to leave camp. You disobeyed me and you must be punished. That is the Clan law."

"Yes, Bluestar," Cloudkit meowed.

"You will change the elders' bedding and clean their ticks for the next quarter-moon as punishment," Bluestar meowed. "Well, that's all. You may leave, Cloudkit." She turned to face Graystripe and Fireheart. Tigerclaw stood still, listening. "Explain," she meowed.

_There's no way we can tell her the truth with Tigerclaw listening!_ Graystripe thought desperately.

"We can explain," Fireheart meowed. "But-" He shot a nervous glance at Tigerclaw.

Bluestar closed her eyes again. "Very well. Tigerclaw, please leave us."

The dark tabby snorted and stalked out of the den.

Once he had left, the both broke into speech.

"We weren't trespassing-"

"- we were just trying to help RiverClan-"

"-they can't hunt-"

"- so we were hunting for them-"

Bluestar flicked her tail to stop the flood of meowing. "Slowly, please..."

And so they slowed their speech. Graystripe explained what had happened when they rescued the kit and what RiverClan had said about not being able to hunt; Fireheart finished the story.

".. And so we offered to hunt for them," he finished. Graystripe looked up and saw that Bluestar's gaze was full of sympathy.

"I understand your actions," she meowed. "I even respect some of them. No cat deserves to starve, regardless of their Clan."

"Then-"

"-I will still have to punish you for doing this, you understand?" she meowed. "You put another Clan in front of your own- hunted for another Clan when you should have been feeding your own.." Graystripe's stomach tightened.

"What will you make us do?"

"You will each take on the duty of apprentices. Yes, Graystripe, apprentice duties!" she meowed sharply as Graystripe opened his mouth to object. "Since you cannot be trusted, you will each be accompanied by a warrior- and have a 'mentor' until you are ready to behave like proper warriors. You will sleep in the apprentice den and do apprentice duties. I will ask Tigerclaw to assign you each a 'mentor'."

"Yes, Bluestar," they meowed mutinously.

**...**

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys and please review! I've got to write the next chapter though, I didn't write it yet xD **

_**Review or you'll put another Clan before your own and get in trouble with Bluestar.**_


End file.
